Two hearts
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Kagome is heart broken because she is constantly thinking of Inuyasha about Kikyo. Sango gets upset catching Miroku with another girl which he didn't go all the way through with. Both girls leave... can the boys get the ones they love back? ONESHOT


**Two hearts…**

**Authors note + Disclaimer: **This is probably going to be a one shot… I hope you guys enjoy it! At the most probably no more then two chapters because I have a few others I want to get done and what not. Thanks a tons guys! This story kind of goes along the lines of two of my little AMV's I made on youtube. This is a Kagome/Inuyasha and Sango/Miroku fanfiction… this is how I imagine them getting together (this is from the TV series not the Manga books or whatever never read them lol)

**Sango and Miroku**: /watch?v8uKTwhh6jEE

**Inuyasha and Kagome**: /watch?vjX12G58aJoE

/watch?vs0PGWHZWDiU

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha as the others walked behind them. Kagome was quiet she had been thinking a lot. She knew Inuyasha had not given up on Kikyo, every scent of her… every word of her whereabouts and he would change. Kagome was unable to stand it anymore, but she had no way of telling Inuyasha this… that she couldn't bare to feel like every time he looked at her he thought of Kikyo. That every kiss they shared or would share, he would think of Kikyo. But never did he try to make any kind of commitment to her, he would mention being with her but never say they were together.

_Why can't he let her go? Is that why he doesn't want to be with me the way I want to be with him, _Kagome let out a sigh, _I am only in the way. I am just going to get hurt again, once Kikyo decides she wants him back… he will go with her. _Kagome cringed at the thought. Inuyasha turned to look at her wondering why his companion had been so quiet.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked leaning forward to see if she was paler then normal.

"No I'm fine," Kagome lied as she faked a smile. They had been at this for a year and a half. It had been the same… constantly. Kagome was starting to feel as if she was unable to handle it anymore.

"You don't look fine," Inuyasha apparently wanted to strike a nerve.

"I said I am fine!" Kagome snapped making Inuyasha lean back and pout. Kagome realized he was just trying to make sure she was alright, "I'm sorry Inuyasha I just don't feel good."

"Maybe we should stop," Sango said not too far behind. Inuyasha nodded his approval as if he didn't know they would just do it anyways.

"It's not necessary," Kagome insisted wanting to get back to Kaede's village.

"No seriously if your not feeling well let us find refugee in a near by town," Miroku said grinning making Sango glare at him, "Kagome is sick I am only thinking about her well coming."

"Right," Shippo laughed making Sango turn her head sadly.

"Look what you did Shippo!" Miroku said glaring at Shippo.

"I DID?! YOU did Miroku! You and your pervert ways of thinking," Shippo smiled making Miroku glare at him before attacking him, "EEK!"

"Knock it off Miroku! Learn to grow up," Sango said glaring at him as she held the kitsune in her arms walking forward leaving Miroku to grumble under his breath all the ways he was going to kill Shippo.

--

"Alright I paid for it now we just have to sneak in Inuyasha," Miroku said looking to Sango who wouldn't look at him. Kagome smiled weakly and walked into the room followed by the others. They all shared a large room. The girls got the mat and the boys slept on their sleeping gear. Kagome was not ready to sleep, it wasn't even time too. Everyone tried to find out was wrong with her, but Sango was not blind… she knew what was truly bothering Kagome. Sango felt the same way a lot of the times, she just knew how to hide her feelings a lot better then Kagome.

Kagome stood outside on the balcony watching the sun slowly slip down behind the trees and mountains. Sango glanced out but did nothing. Inuyasha was one too also notice, and though he tried to ignore it he couldn't for long.

"Why are you hiding outside Kagome?" Inuyasha asked closing the bamboo door behind him.

"I'm not hiding," Kagome said softly as she leaned against the railing, "I'm thinking."

"Feh! About what? What is there to think about Kagome?" Inuyasha said annoyed. Kagome just turned to look at him and lowered her eyes heading for the door. Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her, "is it something I did?"

"It's something you didn't do," Kagome said confusing him.

"So then why are you mad at me?!" Inuyasha was so confused by that girl. He wanted her happy, and yet still… he seemed to only make her unhappy. Same thing he did to everyone, and the one person he didn't want to do it.

"I'm not mad Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled pulling her arm away, "I'm thinking!"

"Your yelling!" Inuyasha yelled back getting her face. Kagome was too emotional at that point and the tears came to her eyes. Inuyasha got a look on his face before flattening his ears and backing up, "I… I… I, Kagome don't cry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you upset, really."

"Inuyasha just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled through her tears as she turned to hide her face from him, "leave me alone."

"Kagome I'm sorry," Inuyasha grabbed her arm pulling her to face him.

"No your not you'll just do what you always do," Kagome said letting slip one of her frustrations.

"I don't mean to yell at you Kagome it just happens. It's just the way I am," Inuyasha said taking her arm to turn her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm not upset that you yelled at me Inuyasha I am used to that by now," Kagome sniffled not looking up at him, "I know who you are by now."

"I know you do," Inuyasha said looking down, "is it because…"

"No," she said not wanting to hear it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started looking up at her, "I'm…"

"I don't need to hear it," Kagome interrupted again not wanting to hear what he had to say. Afraid it would break her.

"Kagome seriously," Inuyasha said looking at her but she shook her head no, "I…"

"No!" Kagome yelled pulling away from him, "I don't want to know! Leave me alone Inuyasha!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was getting irritated his ears started twitching, "LISTEN TO M…"

"SIT!!" Kagome yelled before storming into the room slamming the door as Inuyasha was flung into the deck nearly breaking it.

"Damn it Kagome," Inuyasha yelped trying to peel himself off the floor.

Kagome rushed in climbing into bed pretending to fall asleep so Inuyasha would not bother her, she hoped. He would be extremely pissed about her sitting him. Thoughts began to run through her mind, like what if she went home… or at least for a little while. A small break from that era. Or maybe she could even take a break and then go visit Koga and see how things went. He wouldn't make her feel unwanted. Even though she didn't want to be with him because of Inuyasha he was attractive to her as well to others and he proved over and over again he wanted her. Kagome sighed and then went quiet when the door finally open and closed HARD from a VERY pissed off Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" he yelled before Sango saw Kagome and the look in her eyes before she closed them.

"Inuyasha shut it! She is sleeping," Sango said glaring at him, "beside all your going to do is go chasing after…"

"WHATEVER," Inuyasha barked at her seeing Kagome twitch at what Sango was about to say. He then realized what was wrong with her. It was Kikyo… and the way she wasn't stupid that whenever he was gone he was usually chasing after Kikyo or seeing her. There was times when he risked Kagome's life for Kikyo's, and one time she had nearly died. Almost lost her soul for it. That was what had been TRULY bugging Kagome. Inuyasha sighed before find his mat on the floor and deciding to just go to sleep. He would deal with Kagome tomorrow.

--

Morning came and so did the shrill of birds. Kagome stirred a little trying to forget her dream, and she woke Inuyasha with a sigh. Inuyasha rolled over and watched her sit up. He wanted to say something, but realized it would be best saved for later when he had time to think of his words.

Kagome took her hair out of it's bun and brushed it before getting her things ready. The others slowly woke up and hurried to catch up to her. The group took off together down the road back to their path and spent the rest of the day traveling talking about everything that had happened, and made plans.

_I'm so sorry guys,_ Kagome thought realizing she was going to be leaving for awhile. Kagome said nothing to them. Everyone knew Kagome was off in her own world, and to talk to her would just make things worst. So they pretended as if she was there in the conversation. It was Inuyasha who wouldn't let things go.

"Are you still not feeling good KAGOME," Inuyasha said getting frustrated and annoyed with the fact she NEVER really told him what was wrong at the moment it was happening. It normally took a lot of fighting or prying, and even then sometimes he couldn't get it from her.

"I'm fine," she seemed to growl making Inuyasha lower his eye brows as he glared at her.

"No your not," Inuyasha said in a 'Matter of fact' way that really got her nerves, "your acting like a bi…"

"INUYASHA!" Sango snapped before he could finish it. He never really used that langue on Kagome, only some what profoundly mean words.

"What? I was going to say like a bitter sick person!" Inuyasha shouted getting very agitated with everyone's opinions.

"Leave Kagome alone," Sango warned. Kagome stormed off ahead wanting to be away from him.

"I don't get why she is so mad at me!" Inuyasha growled getting really ticked off.

"Maybe the fact about Kikyo," Sango said trying to help him understand.

"I don't ever talk about her! I haven't in a LONG time," Inuyasha jumped to his offense since no one else was.

"But you think about her!" Shippo said jumping in on the chance to annoy Inuyasha.

"What the! How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled ready to kill Shippo.

"Is he not telling the truth Inuyasha?" Sango said looking to Inuyasha who just stared at her.

"Well, no, well… a little bit. Things remind her of me, especially some things that Kagome does that just reminds me of her. They are a like in some ways it's not my fault," Inuyasha said softer then normal.

"Well thinking about it is just as bad as doing it," Sango said shooting a look to Miroku who just gave her a look before jumping in as well.

"What she _means_ to say, Inuyasha, is that it isn't Kagome's fault either. She wants to be able to look at you and not think your thinking about Kikyo. Like you would hate constantly thinking that Kagome is thinking about Koga," Miroku said as Inuyasha let out a growl at the thought of Kagome and Koga, "see Inuyasha! You don't have to think about her, and you don't have to push her from your thoughts. But remember that they are two different people, Kagome is not Kikyo… and Kikyo is NOT Kagome. Kikyo did a lot for you in the past, but Kagome has been here for you now. She has followed you blindly and faithfully putting herself in danger, while you would run off to make sure Kikyo was safe. She isn't stupid or blind Inuyasha. She has feelings, and she knows why you do not make any commitment to her…"

"She knows why I don't want to make a commitment right now," Inuyasha shot back angrily, "I'm just not ready. Naraku is still out there. Kikyo has not…"

"See it has to do with Kikyo in some small way. Whether it be because Kikyo hurt you, or Kikyo you still hope to be with Kikyo, or whether you just want avenge her or just can't seem to move on to now. It has to do with Kikyo, so there for Kagome is feeling second best. That's like her choosing another man or Hanyou or Youkai over you. Even Koga," Miroku said making Inuyasha sigh in aggravation.

"Stop saying KOGA! Or her going with ANYONE," Inuyasha stormed off ahead tired of the conversation, _I'm sorry Kagome. I just am not ready… _

--

Finally they made it back to the village where Kaede lived. Kagome led the way to her hut ready for another nap before she would decide what she was going to do. Kaede was not blind to the issues going on with Inuyasha and Kagome. She thought Kagome was just emotional because of, um, that time of month as Kagome would inform them. Sango understood this also so was very tolerant. Kagome lay in her part of the room thinking when she over heard Kaede talking to Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha it is true I have seen it myself. She walks the woods around these parts," Kaede said looking to where she had last seen her dead sister watch from the forest. She knew that Kikyo was looking for Inuyasha, waiting for him to return. Kagome rolled over knowing what Inuyasha would do, it wasn't late enough yet but he would be out as soon as the sun stopped falling. The door closed and she knew he went early. A tear slipped from her eyes, and she stood up packing her things when she heard a hysterical Sango.

"Sango what is wrong?" Kagome asked walking out into the main room where Sango cried trying to keep in her anger.

"Kirara!" Sango cried out upset.

"Sango what is wrong!?" Kagome asked rushing to her friends side.

"Mir…oku," Sango choked holding her chest before Sango's little life long companion ran in, "I'm leaving."

"What why?" Kagome asked as Sango hugged Kirara.

"I won't be returning I am going home and then searching for Kohaku on my own. Stay with them Kirara they need you. Come to me when you've accomplished what they need to," Sango sobbed before getting up to leave.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled after her friend, "what…"

"I never EVER want to see him again!" Sango yelled before running off into the forest and eventually out of Kagome's sight. Kagome was so confused on what was going on. Miroku not too long after came storming in with a worried looking Shippo.

"Have you seen Sango Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked out of breath his hair a little messed up.

"Yes and why do you ask?" Kagome asked glaring at him, "what did you do to her!"

"NOTHING!" Miroku shouted frustrated with it all.

"It's more like what he didn't do to her and did to someone else," Shippo snickered jumping from Miroku to Kagome so he wouldn't get hurt or sucked into the air void in the monks hand, "the look on Sango's face was AWFULLY scary."

"Why you little," Miroku closed his eyes scrunching his hand into a fist closing his eyes trying to hold himself back from turning the little brat into pulp.

"What happened Miroku?" Kagome asked angrily.

"It's no ones business but her and mine," Miroku said turning around so he could hide his guilty face.

"Well Sango and I were looking for Miroku EVERYWHERE until we heard him somewhere. Couldn't tell what he was saying, but Sango walked over there and opened the bamboo curtain and there was Miroku half dressed with another girl all over him!" Shippo squeaked reliving the horror, "I think I heard Sango's heart shatter…"

"ENOUGH!" Miroku yelled obviously bothered.

"Miroku," Kagome said disappointed in him, "how could you do this to her? You know she has fallen in love with you…"

"I told her WHEN Naraku was DEAD we would be together. Not that it matters," Miroku said sticking his nose in the air, "and not that it matters but we didn't do anything after all. She wanted to so I thought it a good idea… and… and…"

"And what Miroku? What happened?" Kagome asked her hands on her hips warningly.

"Well, she really wanted me you know because I am irresistible. She was beautiful, young, and…" before he could finish Kagome glared at him making him gulp.

"AND?" Kagome asked with an attitude.

"And it just so happened we were in the hut and she kissed me. So I went along with it because I am a guy and it is in my nature, I love women and they love me. Well, then I had images of Sango in my head… and I couldn't go through with it," Miroku said sighing, "I kept trying to tell the girl to get off that I wasn't going to do it but she was persistent and would NOT listen. So that was what I was telling her when they found me, but the girl kept kissing me and stuff."

"Hmmm," Kagome said sighing believing Miroku, "she is going home she said she isn't coming back and that Kirara can come to her when our journey is over. Oh and she said she never wanted to see you again."

"Damn," Miroku sighed wanting to go after her, but if he did the only way to bring her back would be a commitment, "do I have time to think…"

"I am not answering that for you," Kagome cut him off turning around and walking back to where she was packing her things.

"Damn it Sango…" Miroku thought before looking over to a sad Kirara, "can you even find her?"

"Mew," Kirara nodded her head yes before walking outside transforming to her true form. Miroku climbed on top and off into the sky they went flying.

--

Kirara found Sango's scent and dived down into the trees as Miroku hung on tight. If it wasn't easy to find her scent, she left behind a heavy amount of tears which helped just the same. Miroku could hear Sango sniffling not paying attention to if there was even danger. He threw a stick her way and hit the ground. She barely budged, and she did the same thing when he stomped his foot on a twig.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Miroku asked but was caught off guard how fast her Hiraikotsu nearly missed him and came flying around, "damn woman I guess you were listening for demons."

"I knew it was you," she glared angrily making Kirara cower down frightened about the look in her eyes. Sango's eyes were so red from the crying she almost had demon eyes.

"Well," Miroku said unsure what to say, "Sango I am sorry…"

"It's not enough anymore," Sango snapped turning to leave.

"Sango I am sorry please listening NOTHING happened NOTHING," Miroku pleaded running after her, "we aren't even really together Sango. I know that is no excuse but you must let me explain."

"It won't make a difference," Sango said not turning around but stopping.

"At least let me try," Miroku said standing behind her and when she said nothing he proceeded telling her what happened, "she wanted me…"

"And what you weren't apart of it!" Sango yelled out not wanting to hear any more.

"Sango you know I have always had a… liking for women. I appreciate them, all parts of them… I'm just saying it was hard to resist," Miroku said as she walked away.

"I don't want to hear it anymore," Sango said feeling her blood boil again.

"Sango I am not done yet, it started but as fast as it started I tried to end it. Because I couldn't… I couldn't do it not with you in my head, and in my heart," Miroku said making her freeze and go stiff. She turned to reveal her watery eyes, but there was no smile on her face it was a complete glare.

"How DARE you think I would believe that after all this time. You have no feelings for me or you wouldn't flirt with other women the way you do. You know it bothers me and hurts me, and still you make comments. I am going to marry go back to Kuranosuke and tell him I WILL marry him. I made a mistake! To think you'd ever actually stop being your way and just want to be with me, and me ALONE! Argh! Miroku… I HATE YOU!" Sango yelled as tears burst out and she turned around to try them. Miroku swallowed imaging Kagome being with anyone else. Before he could be alright with that as long as he was a respectable and good man… who made her happy. But now Sango was HIS Sango. To think of her marrying some other man, sleeping in the same bed… making a child. Miroku shuttered.

"NO! You won't and I will die stopping you in the process. I never fought for anything like this before and now I am. I have to and I am the way I am. You've known this, yet you stuck by my side… and I will change my ways if it is what it takes. I've tried growing up, into a man worthy of you Sango. I tried to be what I believed you to need," Miroku said looking to her, "I know I've hurt you Sango… I know I say hurtful things. But Sango… I love you."

"No," Sango said shaking her head, "you can't be what I need Miroku. I need a man, and I need one of my OWN. Not one to share his heart and mind with. I cannot bear thinking of you even thinking of someone else, so I am doing what I need to…"

"Sango your not listen," Miroku said looking to her for a moment as she was silent saying nothing, "why aren't you saying anything?"

"Miroku," Sango sighed looking away thinking of a way to say it, "I'm hearing what you say but I am having a hard time finding words to say what I need to. You have told me before you need me or loved me, then you would go and cut me down by asking someone else to bear your children… or saying some stupid comment about how attractive someone is. Miroku it HURTS you don't understand. What hurts the most is I would take another chance, take a fall, and another wound for you Miroku. I know I never really told you, but I needed you like a heart needs a beat. But I thought you would have known. I loved you with a fire that burned a passionate red, but slowly it grew blue. It's just too late to apologize Miroku, this time. This, what you did, just made it all come crashing down. We just aren't meant to be together Miroku…"

"That's not true because you're my soul mate Sango and I've known it a long time. I just didn't want to believe it, I know I have avoided you and conversations, I've hurt you and several times said things about women I shouldn't have. And this… what I did was disrespectful but do I get no points for at least stopping it. You could have walked in and we could have been doing it Sango, but we weren't. I was telling her no, that is why you heard my voice and found me at all," Miroku said taking her hand, "listen to me good and clear on this one Sango. I've been a fool, I have been around… when the world got to much for me. I took off and left a memory, and I thought I would find something better for me some how… but I found you. Every time I try to run you're the one I find. I used to quit when it got too tough, but you mean to much to me now… and I can't just let you walk away without a fight. I can't just let you go with someone else.

Sango I never stayed in one place too long because I could never stand that… but you've changed so much in me and I know I will stay where the love is right. Good love takes work, but that is alright because I am ready to work on it with you. Whenever I run I follow my heart now, and it's there in your arms I find the love I need. I know that the best is yet to come, Sango you're the ONLY one. Please don't go… please, believe me. Sango you're the one I run to, and you're the only one who I need. I will work harder on changing and…"

"Enough," Sango cried into her hands making Miroku look at her nervously hoping she wouldn't tell him to leave, "why…"

"Sango please," Miroku pleaded, "I am giving you the rest of my heart here. Don't drop it…"

"I don't want to," Sango cried as he pulled her into his arms. But she did not move her hands from her eyes, he didn't mind just having her not fight him was comfort enough.

"I love you Sango," Miroku said holding her tighter until her arms slowly wrapped around his waist.

"I… love you too," Sango mumbled into his chest feeling her body shake at all she had been feeling. Miroku tried to ignore this fact, so small yet so big he felt so guilty for hurting her.

"I never wanted to hurt you, yet I knew some how I would. That is why I never asked you to bear my children so long ago…" Miroku joked but Sango said nothing, "I just didn't want to. I told you I would just hurt you… how did we get here. Apparently even thought we can change our fate, we can not change who we were meant to spend it with. Sango…"

"I…" she wanted to say something but couldn't figure it out, "can we go back now?"

"So you will go back with me then?" Miroku asked slowly letting go as she nodded yes and got back into her normal stance. Sango nodded once more letting him know without words she was ready to go. Together they climbed on Kirara and rode off back to the village.

"Kagome? Are you leaving?" Sango asked as her and Miroku walked in holding hands. It had been pitch black out, and Inuyasha had been gone for almost an hour and a half.

"Yes," Kagome said placing her backpack on her back. Miroku looked at her curiously. Kagome gave a weak smile noticing Miroku and Sango holding hands, "I'm glad to see you guys worked it out. I don't know when I will be back."

"Where is Inuyasha? Are you guys fighting again?" Miroku asked looking around. Kagome shook her head no.

"He's out looking for Kikyo," Kagome gave another weak smile but lowered her eyes in defeat, "she's one. I cannot compete with her. I never could… but always hoped I didn't have to. But that isn't the reason I am leaving, I am leaving for me… I need a break. Good luck guys, I will miss you while I am away."

"Ka…gome?" Sango said in shock as Kagome walked away her shoulders sagging and her back hunched.

--

It had been an hour and still no sign of Kikyo. Inuyasha let out a sigh, perhaps he would never get say what he needed to. Finally he caught a glimpse of her and took off in her direction. He stopped and let out a breath finally seeing her after a while of hearing nothing from her.

"Inuyasha? You came…" Kikyo said in surprise, "why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same?" Inuyasha said walking towards her and for the first time when he looked at Kikyo he saw Kagome.

"I've just… been around," Kikyo said not knowing what to say, "I go where I feel these days. I have nothing to hold me back…"

"Then why are you HERE?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kikyo just smiled softly before walking to him, "I have been thinking about you a little bit Inuyasha."

"Why now?" Inuyasha asked remembering all the times she tried to kill him, "why when… Kikyo."

"I needed to see you," Kikyo said touching his face, "now that I know I could lose you to my reincarnation…"

"She isn't your reincarnation at least not to me Kago I mean Kikyo…" Inuyasha turned to look away for a moment why was this happening. He always wanted it to be her to be with her, was that not why he wouldn't let Kagome in all the way? When did it so happen the roles had switched, "she has been there for me Kikyo you don't understand…"

"Why have you come then?" Kikyo asked turning away from him angrily.

"To tell you that I am no longer coming after you, the chase is over. I am tired of dwelling on what could have been, I am tired of holding back on Kagome when she is the only one who has shown she ACTUALLY loves me. I have put her through some things, done some things that no one should let someone do… unless they truly love them. I just didn't see it that," Inuyasha said pacing, "Kikyo I am sorry. It's Kagome's love that has kept me going, there is no telling where I would be with out it. When I am down she is the one who picks me up. Instead of talking to her trying to make her feel better, I am here talking to you. But only so I can say goodbye, and if we cross paths we cross them no more then friends or alleys. The only one in my heart should be Kagome, and so that is where I am putting her. We don't belong together, other wise things would have worked out differently. Kikyo, I…"

"I get it!" Kikyo snapped, "I know I made you wait too long. I waited to long after everything we went through together. I guess I wish you to be happy. If it is her that makes you happy, then I wish… you both luck."

"Thank you… Kikyo," Inuyasha said looking at her before turning to go back to the village. When he got back Sango and Miroku were holding hands sitting outside, "what changed with you two?"

"She is gone," Sango said softly looking up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at them with confusion.

"Who?" he asked hurriedly.

"Kagome," Miroku said also looking up at Inuyasha, "I don't think she is coming back for a WHILE."

"Why did she leave what happened?" Inuyasha asked before they gave him a look.

"Probably because you choose Kikyo over her," Miroku said seriously making Inuyasha drop his head.

"I didn't mean to make her feel like I was pushing her away because of Kikyo, although I loved Kikyo first she broke my heart. It's Kagome who I love now, although it took me forever to figure it out… damn it I made a mistake!"

"Then go after her," Sango said shooing him away. Inuyasha then took off after the bone eaters well. He had barely made it, she was nearing it obviously upset in the way she was walking.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome jump. Kagome turned around to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Coming to get you," Inuyasha growled frustrated she was trying to leave.

"I'm leaving," Kagome said turning around.

"Kagome I'm sorry! Don't leave!" Inuyasha yelled frantically running in front of her.

"I hate when you do that!" Kagome yelled hitting him so he stumbled back a little bit. He ignored it not wanting to start another fight.

"Listen to me please," Inuyasha said as Kagome pulled away from his arms.

"Why?" Kagome asked looking at him angrily.

"You know why I feel the way I do, it has…" Kagome just cut him off by walking away.

"I can't handle it anymore, I can't stand the images of you with her! You can say all the things you need to, with a sad look… a clever trick, but it won't work on me! I never want to see you unhappy, that is why I am leaving. If you want the same for me then don't ask me to stay to wonder why all the time. Why her?! Every time you took my hand, I just start to think you were imagining her! And… I," Kagome just broke down in tears, "goodbye Inuyasha. Goodbye my hopeless dream! I am trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? My back is turned on you now, and I should have known you would bring me heart ache. ALMOST lovers always do. There are so many things like waking up in the morning without you on my mind, and when you leave with her I am haunted and I bet your just that fine. Do I make it that easy for you to walk in and out of my life constantly!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she broke down into tears, "why didn't you tell me it bothered you…"

"You can't tell me you would have just said KEH whatever or something stupid. Said that you know we can't ever be anything more, and don't pretend you don't think of her when you look at me!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said getting irritated, "your acting…!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled before turning to walk off. Inuyasha quickly jumped up.

"I will destroy it," Inuyasha growled as she whipped away, "you aren't walking away from me Kagome. Your mine."

"I'm no ones, and if you destroy it I will just go to Koga," Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha back.

"I'll just kill him Kagome I need you," Inuyasha said angry that she was talking about with that stupid wolf, "look Kagome I don't want to fight…"

"Isn't that a first for a change," Kagome said looking at him and shaking her head, "I know you went after her. Did she turn you down again?"

"No," Inuyasha said his expression softening, "she didn't…"

"I don't need to hear it," Kagome turned crying holding a hand to her mouth, "I hope your both happy."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she walked towards him. He was caught of guard when she pulled off the necklace from around his neck.

"I want to help you and I know you need me, but I am not the ONLY jewel detector so you don't need me. Just protect and take care of the others for me please," Kagome said before handing the only shikon shards she held which was a lot. Teary eyed Kagome released the bottle into his hand before turning to leave. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel something in his chest rising up with the thought of her going back permanently.

"Kagome," he growled and when she did not respond he grabbed her arm pulling her to him angrily before kissing her. His animal instincts kicked in and even though she tried pushing him off he bit her neck marking her. Kagome screamed out falling from the pain, but Inuyasha did not release her. It took a moment to realize what he did… "now no barrier between time can keep us separated."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked one hand around his neck the other on her bleeding neck. He slowly went down kissing it and cleaning off the blood.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said touching her face, "you wanted a commitment… well I just gave you one. I told Kikyo I wanted to be with you, and that when I look at Kikyo… I see you."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with watery eyes.

"I bet you wish you could still sit me," Inuyasha joked laughing making Kagome smile weakly before hugging him tightly. Kagome's wound was slowly healing, but it still hurt her a bit, "and if you would like we can still have one of those stupid human wedding things you humans have."

"Really?" Kagome asked with watery eyes again. Inuyasha nodded pulling her close.

"Anything to make you happy Kagome…" Inuyasha said slowly letting her go, "I… love you."

"I love you too," Kagome said looking at him, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it if I had kept my temper I could have explained it rationally," Inuyasha said making her look at him in surprise. He never said things like that, especially as intelligently like that, "but you know that with that comment about going with Koga… I have to kill him now right?"

"WHAT?! I didn't meant it! Honestly! I just didn't want you to get in my way by destroying the bone eaters well!" Kagome yelled frantically, "it's Ayame he will be with! Please… Inuyasha."

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed before taking her hand and walking back feeling weird with their new relationship. Although he did feel VERY happy. It just was different. And then together the COUPLES went on and found Naraku destroying him so they could go on to have babies and live happy lives.

THE END….


End file.
